Do You Believe In Angels?
by RubiiRain
Summary: Judai, a boy who thought he had lost his gift to see spirits, suddenly runs into a seemingly lost soul named Johan. Only problem is, Johan claims that he is no lost soul but in fact an angel.
1. Appear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GX, 5'Ds or anything Yugioh.

**Special thank you to ChazzyLuverGurl for being my beta and helping me narrow down some ideas! This story wouldn't be here without your help! ;)**

**A/N:** Alright, so here is the start of a new story. I wanted to post it before I started college but...yeah, I've been busy. XD It's just a different idea that popped into my head and I thought it'd be interesting. The original plan is that it will be shorter...I don't hope to drag it out but there will be a few chapters at least. It is AU but I'm going to try and include as much canon as I can. :P So I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

**Do You Believe In Angels?**

He breathed in deeply as he drove down the long, winding road. It had been a long night and the fresh air, coming from his rolled down window, was more than welcoming. It helped to keep him somewhat awake. Working a double shift had probably not been the best idea but he had felt bad for the other guys, who would have surely been up all night putting the order away, and decided to stay to help. As he gripped the steering wheel tighter, he struggled to suppress a yawn. At that moment he then swore he would stop at the nearest coffee chain he could find. At least one had to be open at that time of night and he really needed the caffeine boost. Unfortunately, the road never seemed to end, much to his dismay. The winding part had levelled out and it was a straight ride all the way back into the city from that point on.

Only a few minutes had gone by when his eyes began to droop. He had tried to keep a focus on the city ahead but that only made it worse. The skyline in the distance twinkled hypnotically, making him sleepier. Before he had realized he had dozed off, he was startled awake by the flashing of bright lights straight ahead of him. Headlights. He had managed to swerve out of the oncoming truck's way but had veered into another car that had been on the other side of the road. The impact was immense as he had slammed right into the other vehicle's side. Both cars had then gone plummeting into the ditch on the side of the road, each twirling and tumbling madly. His car had been flipped upside down and his head got hit rather hard. Had he not been in such a daze he maybe would have seen the other car just slightly ahead, completely warped and smashed into a tree. Vaguely, he could hear the sound of screaming and crying before he passed out. There had been nothing but complete darkness and then, much later, light.

**Chapter 1**

_**-.When Angels Appear.-**_

The alarm clock buzzed for what seemed like an eternity before it finally had any effect on its owner. Yuki Judai groaned and slammed the contraption with a great vigour. He despised the thing but it was unfortunately needed or else he would never wake up and get his morning routine going. Not that he really had a routine. His motto was to try and take every day as it came and much to his dislike, that day he had work. That meant he was going to have to get his lazy butt out of bed, which was always easier said than done.

The brunet tried to sit up but lost his balance and did a glorious face plant into the floor instead. The teen was never known for being the graceful sort. He groaned and contemplated perhaps just staying there as he really didn't feel like moving. It seemed like a good idea and he probably would have gone through with it had it not been for the little spirit currently yelling in his ear.

"Ku Kuri!" It shouted. For something so small, it sure could make a lot of noise.

Judai stretched and sat up. "I know, I know. I'm working on it." He stood and then let out a huge yawn. It wasn't like he'd had a good night's sleep anyway, hadn't for years...he shoved the thought into the back of his mind. He didn't need to ruin his morning too. The spirit followed as the teen made his way to the kitchen.

Ever since he could remember, Judai had been able to see sprits. He could see all kinds but the ones he'd seen the most were those of lost souls. The souls of people, or even animals, who had died and, for their own reasons, still lingered on earth. Over the course of his life so far, he helped many spirits find peace, as helping others was in his nature. Though in the last couple of years or so, he hadn't been seeing as many spirits and he couldn't really explain why. Usually, he saw more than enough but currently the only one he really saw was Hane Kuriboh, the odd fur ball of a spirit who had taken to following him several years prior. It was strange but Judai stopped dwelling on it; he was too carefree to let something like that bother him for long. For the time being he was satisfied with believing he grew out of it or something. He was almost 19 but he hardly acted his age. Judai was famous for his childlike personality.

The pantry door was closed quickly as the teen decided on having some Lucky Charms cereal. As he poured the milk, he used his other hand to comb out his hair with his fingers. Hane Kuriboh looked disapprovingly at him.

Judai laughed, "But the comb is all the way back in my room...I think." The brunette paused momentarily but then quickly went back to his cereal.

Hane Kuriboh shook his head slowly. "Kuri..."

With his spoon still in his mouth, the teen mumbled, "Not like the comb helps anyway." He swallowed. "And you know it."

The spirit's tiny wings fluttered. Since meeting the boy, the spirit couldn't recall a time when his hair didn't look untamed and wild. All the same, he flew around the boy's room, determined to find the comb. If only to assure that one actually existed.

By the time Judai had finished his cereal and thrown on an outfit for work, he realized he had lots of time to spare. Which was odd considering he normally was always running late. He shrugged and continued to put on his shoes anyway. This just meant he wouldn't have to sprint to catch the train. Hane Kuriboh hovered over to say goodbye, giving up on trying to find a comb of any sort. Judai's hair would just have to stay the way it was.

The door creaked slightly as Judai opened it. "See you buddy! I'll be back around diner!" He waved and walked out the door as Hane Kuriboh chirped happily in reply.

* * *

Stepping out onto the stoop of the apartment complex, Judai found he had to shield his brown eyes from the sunlight. It was really bright and he couldn't see all too clearly. He took a moment for his eyes to adjust and when they did, he found his mouth hanging slightly open. Not too far in front, leaning on the fence, was a guy who had to be about his age. He had shocking teal hair and a light blue dress shirt on. His navy pants were accompanied with a unique style of boot Judai had never seen before. The guy's eyes were closed and he looked almost ethereal as he leaned elegantly with the sun shining off his porcelain skin . Maybe it was his looks but Judai couldn't explain why he felt drawn to the boy, an unnatural pull was tugging at him...and it freaked him out. Shaking his head, he started to walk. Awkward feelings aside, even if the guy's eyes were closed, gawking wasn't really polite.

As Judai commenced with his walk he noticed from his peripherals that the guy was behind him, casually sauntering. He found it odd but passed it off as possible chance. It was after three blocks and some swift turns that Judai began to get a little nervous. There was no chance the guy would be going this exact same way.

The brunet halted and turned around. "Umm...could you please stop following me?" He tried to sound annoyed but his expression melted and he couldn't help but stare once more. The boy in front of him now had his eyes open and the sight was breathtaking. They were crystal clear, an uncommon, soft, muted emerald. They shone brightly and it was hard to find any comparison. All his life, the brunette couldn't recall seeing anyone with an eye color like that. It was unearthly. He shook his head and closed his mouth for the second time that day. He coughed when he noticed he had still received no response. "Did you hear me?"

The teal haired boy's eyes widened and he looked around, almost as if to make sure there was nobody else about. "Umm...you're talking to me?" He pointed to himself and stared dumbly.

Judai nodded slowly, crossing his arms. "Yeah..."

Emerald eyes looked excited as the other exclaimed, "So, you can see me?"

Judai's eyes enlarged. Was this guy a spirit? "Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?"

The other scratched his head and looked embarrassed. "Well, I don't know how to explain this but perhaps I should just be blunt...I'm not exactly living." He paused and then smacked his forehead. "Sorry! That was way too casual! I've never had to do this before...Please don't freak out."

Except Judai was far from freaked out; he was excited. So this guy **was** a spirit. He could see them again. Though it was strange...Normally he was able to tell when one was a spirit. He'd had no indication with this guy. Perhaps he was rusty. "No, it's fine! I'm used to this kind of thing. Lost spirits would come to me all the time."

He wavered slightly when he just heard the other giggle, "Is that what you think I am? I'm no lost spirit, thank you very much. I know my purpose."

Judai looked surprised. "Then what are you? You aren't alive."

The other nodded. "I was once, not long ago I think."

Judai shook his head. "Then you **are** a spirit. Denial is a normal step but it's best if you just come to terms with it."

Teal hair moved slightly in the wind. "I** know **I'm not a spirit." He then locked his green eyes with Judai's chocolate brown ones. "I'm your Guardian Angel!"

Silence followed for quite awhile. Ok, this spirit was really lost, Judai figured. He had heard many things come from souls in denial but, Guardian Angel? That was new. The brunet glanced at his watch. He didn't have much time for this. After work the guy would probably still be there as souls tended to cling to a familiar, limited space. He could help him then. He was decided. Without a word, Judai began to walk away. Telling the delusional spirit he would be leaving would probably just make things worse.

The green-eyed boy gasped and quickly went after him. "No, really, Judai! I know it must sound weird but I am your Guardian Angel! Please don't walk away!"

Judai stopped and turned around. By then he was freaked out and it showed. "Y-you know my name...? What else do you know?"

The self-proclaimed guardian smiled. "A lot! I've always been with you, Judai, since I can remember! The fact that you can now see me means you must really need my help."

The brunet looked nervous and upset. "And what would you say if I told you I think you are just some kind of lost spirit who also happens to be a stalker. It's creepy!" With that he began to walk away rather fast.

The other was desperate. He stepped in front of Judai, blocking his way. "No! I am an angel! Why won't you believe me?"

Still slightly rattled, Judai took a moment to calm himself down. "You are an angel you say?"

The other almost yelled, "Yes!"

The brunet decided to give the guy a chance. "Ok...so if you're an angel, prove it to me."

The other held out his hands, open faced. "I-I don't have a way to prove it." His emerald eyes looked distressed. "Don't you believe in angels?"

Judai just stared at the ground. "Show me your wings. That'll be enough proof for me."

The other seemed slightly confused. "My...wings?"

Judai nodded. "Yeah, like in all the pictures and whatever. Angels always have wings, or are you going to tell me that's not true?"

Emerald eyes saddened. "Only angels in Heaven have wings."

The brunet suddenly felt bad, like he shouldn't have asked. His voice was quieter and more tentative then. "Oh...then why don't you just go there? I'm sure it's a lot nicer."

The other shook his head. "I can't yet."

Then Judai looked confused. "Why not?"

The other bowed his head and looked down. He had a sad smile on his face. "That's not important." Suddenly, his shot up the sad smile replaced with a fresh, bright one. "But you are!"

Judai sighed. "You aren't going to leave are you...?"

The angel beamed, "Never have, never will!"

The brunet found his enthusiasm surprisingly refreshing. "All right Mr. Angel. You can stick around but don't cause me any trouble at work. Also, don't expect me to talk to you or anything until I'm done."

The emerald-eyed boy laughed, "That's fine. I'm used to you not talking to me anyway." When Judai didn't say anything he added, "And though I'm glad you're finally recognizing what I am, my name isn't Mr. Angel. It's Johan!"

Judai hummed, "Johan...?" The name rang a bell for some reason but he really didn't know why and suddenly, the awkward tugging feeling returned. Judai considered it for a moment. Maybe he was supposed to help this...'angel.'

Johan smiled. "Yup!"

Judai laughed, "All right, Johan. You're the first spirit I've seen in awhile so it must be destiny for me to help you or something. You are really odd but I promise I'll help your soul find peace!" He then flashed Johan a strange hand sign that was unique to him.

The angel looked slightly bemused but sighed. "I'm tired of repeating myself. So, whatever, you'll realize soon enough."

Judai ignored the comment as he glanced at his watch again. He literally jumped and began to sprint towards the train station. Johan laughed but followed loyally behind the whole way, somewhat amused. _I'm the one who's destined to save __**your **__soul, Judai. _

* * *

Work had gone by rather fast and though Judai had known Johan was around, he had barely noticed the other boy's presence at all. Currently, they were both on the train, on their way back to Judai's apartment. Johan was cheerfully humming away beside him and the brunet was beginning to wonder if the guy had any other emotion other than 'happy.' Not that he really minded; most lost spirits were downright depressing. Then again, most had reasons to be...It was always a great feeling for Judai when he could help them find peace and happiness once more. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Johan suddenly began talking.

"I noticed you don't look like you enjoy yourself at work much, Judai." He mused.

The brown-eyed boy sighed, "Well, duh. Working as an errands boy isn't exactly all that exciting."

"That other boy you work with seems to enjoy it." Johan stated.

"Yeah but that's Sho." Judai then waved his hand dismissively. "He's into that kind of thing but it's because of him I have that job. I'd probably be homeless without the help he gave me."

Johan looked thoughtful. "But if you don't enjoy it then you should quit, right? You are more than capable of finding a job you could enjoy."

Judai looked down. "Things...are more complicated than that unfortunately." When emerald eyes stared at him with confusion, he just stared back.

The other rubbed the back of his head, messing up his teal hair. "So...are you going to tell me what happened?"

The brunet gave him a sideways glance. "Hmm, I thought that you've 'always been with me?'" His eyes looked accusing. "Guess you skipped out on that part of my life or something?"

Johan looked hurt. "I-it's not like that..."

The brunet rested his hands behind his head. "I knew you were a spirit. What kind of Guardian Angel wouldn't have been there when I needed him the most?" An awkward silence followed as both didn't have much to say to the comment. Glancing casually, Judai could see that Johan looked absolutely devastated; obviously he did have emotions other than, 'happy.' The brunet lowered his arms and brought his head down slightly. The sound of the train moving on the tracks soon became overwhelming and the brown-eyed boy eventually felt a pang of guilt. Maybe he had gone too far. Sighing, he turned to Johan with a small smile on his face. "You know...you should just drop the charade. I already said I'd help you find peace. You don't have to pretend you're something you're not." When he noticed Johan's expression didn't change he added, "I'm not mad at you, it's okay...I mean--"

Teal hair danced as the angel shook his head, ceasing Judai's ramblings. "Please understand, it was never my intention to--It's not like I wasn't there because..." His hands were balled in fists and it was obvious he was more than a little distressed; he was taking this hard. "I'm...I'm sorry you feel like I've betrayed you..."

Judai furrowed his brows. "Ah...did you hear anything I just said?" He placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

Emerald eyes met his and they looked almost pleading. "Please, just let me explain. You don't understand." When Judai didn't say anything, he continued, "I've been with you since I can remember but that point only started after I died."

Judai paused and his brown eyes widened. "What? Then what about before you died? When you were alive?"

The other boy looked sad briefly but he hid it well. "I remember some things but for the most part it's fragmented."

The train's bell rang, warning passengers that a station was approaching. Removing his arm, Judai got up slowly, giving himself time to think about what he should say. He walked towards the door and got ready to exit. This was his stop. "So what you're saying is, you died and then your soul clung to me."

In the time the other took to think, Judai managed to get off the train and start on the walk back home. Johan's voice was hesitant, uncertain. "That...doesn't sound right for some reason. It's not like I clung to you, I know I'm destined to help you and that's why I'm here."

Judai noticed Johan had stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. "Ok, if that's the case...then why me?"

The teal haired boy didn't move, rather just stared at Judai with a questioning glance. "What do you mean?"

The wind tussled around their hair and Judai began to look slightly impatient. "Why is it you feel obligated to help me?" He looked down. "You could go help someone else who needs it."

When he lifted his brown eyes, he saw he was met with clear emerald ones. "I don't know how to explain it to you, Judai, but our souls are intertwined. You don't realize it but you do need my help. Something is haunting your mind and I need to help you overcome it. Together we can figure it out."

Suddenly, a strange mixture of emotions overcame Judai. They hit him in familiar flashes, like he had experienced them in that order before...and Johan was the trigger. He didn't know what to say so he backed up slightly and tried to laugh it off. "R-right. I think I'd know if something was haunting my mind."

"You do know. You've just grown accustomed to its presence." The brunette stopped laughing as Johan's voice grew serious. "It's what keeps you from sleeping, I've seen you try to fight it...Judai, it's slowly eating you away. It hurts." Johan brought a hand up to his own heart and gripped tightly. "I can feel it hurting you."

Unconsciously, Judai brought his own hand to his chest. Johan whispered, "When I died, I could feel my soul being released but I couldn't control where it went. My mind was blank but I remember feeling scared." The angel brought his eyes down. "Those were my first vivid memories. Just drifting, being pulled by some force I couldn't control. It felt like an eternity."

Taking a step forward, the brunette urged Johan to look back up. "That...sounds awful."

Bringing his eyes up to lock with Judai's, Johan continued, "Yes, but then suddenly, I felt warm and excited. It felt as though I were about to be reunited with a good friend." The angel's sad features began to melt away and a brilliant smile replaced them. "The feeling grew and I rode that feeling until it brought me to you."

Only then did Judai realize how tightly he was gripping at his shirt. He released his hand but kept his gaze on the boy in front of him, desperately trying to ignore the emotions racing through him. "Are...are you insinuating that...we knew each other?"

Nodding his head, Johan kept his hand on his heart. "You feel it too, the bond that connects us. It's hard for me to understand it. I have no memories from before but I can't deny that my soul tells me we are connected somehow." Judai's eyes widened. He didn't want to admit it but what Johan was saying seemed to feel true to him. They did feel connected somehow and Judai couldn't explain it...he was worried of what kind of connection they shared. His ears perked as the angel continued, "I don't know what it means yet but..." All other noise was suddenly tuned out. Judai could hear nothing but the sound of the other boy's voice as he confirmed what Judai feared to hear. "I think it's possible we knew each other, before this."

_**-.Chapter 1 End.-**_


	2. Ask

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GX, 5'Ds or anything Yugioh.

**Thank you Chazzy for being my beta! I really appreciate it! If it weren't for you I most likely wouldn't even be posting this. lol**

**A/N: Here is chapter two. It's been done for a long time but it took me awhile to get around to posting it. Thank you to anyone who actually waited this long. I hope it doesn't disappoint. :) **

In the distance he had heard beeping, a sequence of soft blips sounding off every few seconds. However, in this darkness he couldn't see anything. He decided to open his eyes but he soon wished be hadn't. Where there had been darkness was now blinding light. As his eyes adjusted and became aware, so did his body's other senses. Pain had then hit him in a wave, especially his head which throbbed immensely. He wanted to cry out but found himself unable to properly due to the oxygen mask on his face. Where was he? A hospital? What happened? Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes as he looked around the best he could without furthering the ache in his head. It seemed impossible to do and he could feel the pain increase as his vision began to black out. His head slumped to rest on his right and there he saw a boy, who he pegged around his age, resting on a bed similar to his. The boy looked deathly pale and seemed to be hardly breathing, if breathing at all. Tears finally escaped his eyes and for some reason he had felt a great sense of sadness for that boy. Before he had time to dwell on the reasons why, his vision had finally gave out on him and he passed back into the waiting darkness.

_Chapter 2_

_~When Angels Ask~_

Judai was silent as he turned on the tap and filled the kettle with water. He absently wondered if he should make enough for Johan to have some instant noodles as well. Did spirit-no wait, _angels_ eat? After a minor debate with himself, he decided to make enough for the both of them, just to be safe. As he placed the kettle on the stove to heat and pulled out two bowls from the cabinet, he became aware of Johan's presence nearby. The teal-haired boy was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, his expression unreadable. The brunet figured he should say something to him but honestly, he had no idea what to say, or think for that matter.

After Johan's declarations near the train station, Judai hadn't done much but stare at him for a few moments before regaining enough composure to walk home. He hadn't spoken to the 'guardian angel' the entire way and likewise, Johan hadn't spoken to him. Obviously, the teal-haired boy had gotten out what he needed to say and saw no need for further explanation. It was either that or Judai's reaction to it all spooked the boy into silence. It was hard to tell.

Out of habit, Judai only grabbed one package of instant noodles but when he saw the two bowls he had taken out previously, he snatched one more.

The packaging crinkled as Judai poured the contents into the bowls. "I don't remember you." He stated. It was almost as if the words reluctantly came out of his mouth, not truly wanting to be said.

At this, Johan raised his head. "Sorry, what...?"

Judai wouldn't look at him and instead tried to appear busy with making dinner. "I...I don't remember meeting you before. You claim we knew each other before this but I'm sure I would have remembered meeting someone like you."

The boy on the chair didn't reply right away. "...I didn't mean it necessarily like that."

The brunet still didn't turn around but exasperation was clearly in his voice. "How else could you have meant it?"

Johan chose his next words carefully. "It's deeper than that. We are connected somehow and its way more intricate and profound than you are realizing." The seriousness in his voice could not be mistaken, "This is something bigger than us simply and randomly meeting before I died."

Judai was a little taken aback by such a serious demeanour coming from the boy but he couldn't deny that he too was aware of the strange connection Johan had described. What was happening here did feel deeper than something caused by trivial chance. He could feel that somehow, this was meant to happen. He just didn't want to admit it because he couldn't explain it. Still, he had to ask. "So, what are we supposed to do about this then?" At that point he felt the need to turn around and finally face the other, "You said so yourself, you feel this but have no idea what it means. How do you go about challenging something like that?"

The angel smiled. His answer was simple and said without hesitation. "Easy, we do it together!"

The brunet couldn't help but smile a little. Together...it reminded him of his days not so long ago at school and of his friends. They had been through a lot together and somehow always managed to overcome it... It had only been over a year or so but deep inside, Judai missed it. Alas, in life there was no such thing as to be together always...and sometimes life liked to remind one. At that thought, Judai frowned.

Johan noticed this and his enthusiasm dropped. "I mean...well..." He looked down slightly, "that is, only if you want to, Judai."

Brown eyes focused and Judai brought his attention back to the present. "Let's just eat for now, ok?" He tried to put on a goofy grin and ignite some spark in his actions. The day had already been gloomy enough and Judai hated being the source. It was just a shame because his actions were obviously forced. "The noodles are almost done!"

As a bowl of steaming noodles was placed in front of him, Johan stared at it and the place where his reflection would be staring back at him, if he had one. It was uninteresting and so he brought his gaze to Judai, who was practically inhaling his own noodles. This would have made Johan smile if he weren't so upset. The conversation had been going so well but it had been quick to turn sour. The way Judai's eyes had glazed over and how his smile turned into a frown...obviously he had remembered something sad. Perhaps it was related to the incident Judai had been referring to earlier. Johan swore he would find out.

Just as Judai finished up his noodles, the phone rang. He glanced at Johan quickly before getting up and grabbing the receiver.

"Hello?" The brunet asked.

As Judai chatted with whoever was on the phone, Hane Kuriboh fluttered into the room. Johan waved at him and the spirit nodded back. Though Judai had never been able to see Johan before now, Hane Kuriboh had always known of his existence. The tiny spirit hovered over to the teal-haired boy and the two began to have a little conversation of their own.

Judai sighed as he continued speaking, "All right, I'll meet you half way. See you soon." He then hung up the phone and turned back around to see the two spirits talking. "D-do you two know each other or something...?" He couldn't help but ask. The two were smiling like old friends.

Johan looked towards Judai and nodded. "Of course we do! Hane Kuriboh was the first one I met after coming here." The tiny winged sprit just bounced up and down happily to confirm the news. "well...he's really the only thing I've met." The angel laughed slightly.

Judai wasn't terribly shocked, it sort of made sense actually. "So, angels can see spirits then?"

Emerald eyes looked in thought for a moment. "I don't think so. Angels aren't really in tune with spirits like this."

The other folded his arms and looked disbelievingly at him. "Then...why can you see Hane Kuriboh?" Then his eyes widened, "are you...A special angel or something?"

Johan laughed, "No! That's not it." His eyes softened as he glanced back at the winged spirit. "I can't say for sure but...it just feels like I've always been able to. I think that I would have been able to see him even before I died."

Judai watched him poke at Hane Kuriboh playfully. "Oh..." So, that meant Johan had been like him and was able to see spirits. Back in school, a friend of his named Manjoume claimed to see things but he was off sometimes. There was no doubt that Manjoume had held some gift but it was never quite on the same level as Judai's own. Watching the two some more, Judai couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if he and Johan had gone to school together...'fun' was the first word that came to mind. Wait...that gave him an idea!

"On our way back we are gonna check out DA." Judai decided as he grabbed his coat.

"D...A?" The other looked at Judai somewhat thoughtfully.

The brunet simply nodded but his eyes widened at seeing Johan's pondering look. "Yeah, that was my high school...do you know it?"

Teal eye brows furrowed in thought. "I've never heard you call it that before but for some reason, the name is really ringing bells."

It was true. When Johan had heard that name, it was like something triggered in his mind, begging him to remember.

Judai couldn't help but be excited. Maybe Johan had gone to the same school as him. "Can you recall anything?"

The angel sat there and tried to pull and prod at the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He thought hard and hoped that some memories would come to him...but nothing did.

He shook his head in defeat. "I'm sorry. I can't remember anything right now."

The sparkle in brown eyes faded slightly but he was quick to smile again. "Well, we are definitely gona check it out after we head out. Maybe seeing the place will jog some memory."

Johan slowly stood. "Umm, sure but...where are we going?"

The brunet tied his shoes and looked up towards the other as he did. "Just meeting up with Sho for awhile, he wants his DVD back." Judai then ran to the living room and emerged with a DVD that appeared to be a comedy of some kind. "I was supposed to bring it to work today but I forgot." He grinned sheepishly.

Johan nodded and after saying goodbye to Hane Kuriboh, they headed out.

-

Dusk was quickly beginning to fade into the waiting night. Juudai tapped the DVD case with his hands in an odd rhythm to help distract his thoughts. All the same, he couldn't believe all that had happened in a single day and he still couldn't make full sense of it all.

"Is his place far away?" The angel questioned as they neared the train station.

Judai shook his head and motioned passed the station and towards the little park nearby. "No, not really, he's only about a 20 minute walk away from my place."

Johan looked puzzled. "Oh...that's not bad. I always assumed he lived far considering you haven't been over to his place." As they approached closer to the park, his eyes focused on the familiar swing set and sparkled momentarily. That was where he always sat when Judai went to see Sho.

The brunet walked towards an old wooden bench in the park and sat down. "Naw, we just always meet here or at my place."

Turing his focus back to the brunet, the teal-haired boy joined him on the bench. "Does he not want you to visit?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Well...I'm sure he does but he understands." A hint of guilt clouded Judai's eyes and he looked down. "We used to room together at that same apartment but I had to move out."

Johan's eyes widened at the new found information. He knew Judai and Sho were good friends but he didn't know the two had shared an apartment together. This must have been awhile ago...well, at least before he had died. For all he had known, Judai had always lived by himself.

"What happened? Did it become too expensive or something?" He asked the boy beside him.

Judai shook his head again. "No, it was cheaper actually and it made going to school really easy cause it was so close but then...something happened in our last year of high school." His brown eyes darkened, "I...couldn't handle staying there anymore so I moved out after graduation."

"Oh..." That was news to Johan too. Had something bad happened between Judai and Sho? One would never guess. The two were best friends and it was transparently obvious. However, something had happened at that apartment and Johan was wishing so badly he knew what. He was going to pry more but Judai started laughing nervously.

"Yeah...but my parents were pretty happy when they found out I got a place of my own." He chuckled, attempting to blatantly change the topic.

Johan stopped before giving a small smile. He would let it go for now but he definitely planned on asking Judai more at another time. "I bet. I'm sure they must miss you though. You don't visit them either."

The brunet sighed. "That's fine. They are hardly ever home anyways and it's not like they visit me. They are just happy to see I'm becoming more independent." Judai looked at Johan and paused for a moment. "What about you?"

Emerald eyes stared. "...huh?"

Juudai paused again before deciding he would risk asking the question. After all, he had to try and find some things out about Johan in order to help him. "I mean, your family...they must miss you."

This caught Johan off guard. "I-well...Yes. I think they do."

Brown eyes widened this time. "You ..._think_ they do?"

"I don't really have a way of knowing." The angel turned away without realizing. Sure, this was something he thought about but it wasn't really something he had shared. "I don't know where they are."

Judai looked confused. "Why don't you go find them?" When he was answered with nothing but silence he glanced down, as realization sunk in. "It's not because of me is it?"

The sound of the park swings creaking as the wind played with them was the only thing that could be heard between the two, until Johan finally spoke up.

"It's not time yet," was all he said.

"But...Johan, that's-"

Crystal emerald eyes turned back to met deep brown; not an ounce of regret shone in them. In fact, they practically glowed with devotion.

"I'm your Guardian Angel, Judai." He smiled. "The reason I'm here is you and I wouldn't want it any other way right now. Please don't doubt that."

The other was almost completely struck and he stared with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds before giving a small smile and formulating some words. "Are all angels so selfless?"

Johan frowned and was about to say something but then another voice was heard and they both turned to the direction of the source.

"Judai, hey, don't space out...!" The voice huffed.

Marufuji Sho panted as he neared the bench and he fumbled to straighten his glasses. Johan quickly stood so as not to be sat on. It had happened before and though it had done no harm, because no one could see him, he still didn't appreciate it.

Judai looked up at Johan as Sho sat down.

"Judai...? I'm over here." Sho waved his hand in front of the brunet's face, "Wow, you are really out of it today aren't you?"

As he turned his head back around to regard the shorter boy, Juudai plastered on a smile, "Hehe, Sorry, Sho. It's been a long day." He then allowed his gaze to wander off back to Johan, who was by then standing by the swing set, fiddling with the chains.

Sho followed the gaze and only saw the wind playing around with the swing. Looking back worriedly at his friend, Sho nodded. "It must have been...you didn't forget the DVD this time though right?" He hated to admit it but Sho wouldn't put it past the brunet to have forgotten twice.

Judai had to laugh at that, "Nope! It's right here." He then handed the case over to the shorter boy, "You mentioned that there was something you wanted to ask me though right?"

Sho took the DVD case and sighed, "Yeah...I did." He fidgeted with his glasses some more before stopping and looking the brunet in the eyes, "I just wanted to invite you to come."

"Come to what?" Brown eyes looked curiously at the other.

He ran a hand through his light blue hair and gazed at the brunet hopefully. "Well...it's almost been two years...." He paused until he finally managed to get the words out, "I was hoping that you would come with us all to Ryo's grave next week."

Brown eyes winded. _Was it that long already...?_ "Of course," He allowed his eyes to soften, "Has it really been two years?" He murmured.

"Yeah...pretty soon," Sho responded equally as quiet. He then stood and allowed a small smile to break through, "It would mean a lot if you could come though, so thank you!"

Judai stood as well, "I wouldn't miss it, Sho. You know that."

"I know. Still, thank you Judai." Grey eyes shone in gratitude before they looked up at the darkening sky. "I should probably get going...I didn't mean to stay out late." He then turned to the brunet and waved. "but have a good weekend and I'll see you at work Monday!" He began to walk back in the direction he had come from.

Judai waved and called out, "You too, see ya!"

As he watched the other walk away, a sad smile came to his face. The brunet owed a lot to Sho after all he had done for him. Judai still regretted that he hadn't been there as much as he should have for the shorter boy after Ryo, Sho's older brother, had passed away. So much had happened 2 years ago...so much that shouldn't have.

He waited until Sho was out of sight before walking towards the swing set and to Johan who sitting on the swing, drawing absent patterns in the dirt with his boots.

The angel glanced up upon noticing Judai's presence. "Are you ready to go?"

The brunet nodded and grinned. "Yup, but we're taking a different way home tonight." He then reached his hand out to help the other up and Johan smiled and took it.

As he helped the other get to his feet, a realization suddenly hit Judai like a smack in the face. He gripped Johan's hand and stared at it disbelievingly. It was warm...and completely solid.

"H-how is it that I'm holding you hand right now...? I mean, aren't you transparent or something?" His brown eyes were wide.

Green eyes looked down to his hand and then back up to the brunet's expression. He had to laugh. "You've touched me before, when you grabbed my shoulders on the train. It didn't seem to bother you then."

Judai flushed a little in embarrassment. "Well, I mean...how come it feels so warm? How is it I can touch you?"

"I don't know." Johan shook his head, "This is the first time someone has held my hand since I've died."

At the statement, the brunet quickly let go of the other's hand and his blush grew darker.

Johan smiled and looked at the other. "Normally people can't touch me so I can't answer your question for certain." He then grabbed the other's hand again, his smile growing wider. "I think it might be because you can see me."

Judai looked down at their hands and decided not to worry about it. What harm was it doing anyway? As they walked, hand in hand down the road, he couldn't help but find it harder and harder to believe that Johan was a spirit. Maybe there was more to the teal-haired boy than it seemed after all.

-

Light green eyes took in the new surroundings. It wasn't anything special but he had never been this way before. It then made sense as to why Judai waited for Sho to go ahead. They were currently going that same direction.

"Why are we going this way, Judai? It's the complete opposite direction from where you live."

The brunet glanced over his shoulder. "We are going to check out the school. It's not much further."

Johan simply nodded. He had forgotten that Judai had mentioned checking out the school after meeting up with Sho. They proceeded to walk and he continued to observe. He swung their hands back and forth a little as the moon shone brightly over them, casting an almost eerie glow. The residential area slowly began to transform into a more open space. Glancing ahead, he saw many more apartment complexes as opposed to houses.

Judai noticed him looking and raised a hand and pointed to one of the shorter, though still arguably tall, buildings, "That's where Sho lives. He's three floors from the top."

Green eyes gazed up high to where the other gestured. "I see..." He squinted, trying to get a better look but it was hard to make much out in the dark. "It seems like a nice building."

"Yeah...you could say it's rather famous now."

As they crossed a street, they passed a bus stop and a strange feeling overcame Johan. He glanced at the spot, confused, but brushed it off and kept walking. "It is? Does someone important live there?"

The brunet glanced up to the high building and shook his head. "No...It's not famous for that kind of reason." He paused for a moment as they turned a corner. "People say it's haunted."

"Really?" The teal-haired boy questioned. "Have you ever gone and checked it out?"

Judai looked down. "No and I don't really plan to."

The angel looked confused. "But if it really is haunted, couldn't you help them?"

The brunet's voice was sharp and unusually cold. "I'm not going back there. It's simple as that." He looked up and was relieved to see that their destination was close. He quickened his pace.

Johan gasped and increased his speed to match Judai's. He was about to ask the brunet what was wrong but then they came to a sudden halt and the hold on his hand slipped away.

The angel turned and found himself face to face with an iron gate. Stepping back, he noticed that they were currently at what he assumed was Judai's old high school. The courtyard was empty and the somewhat older building looked rather pathetic in the dark.

Judai watched Johan look around. He grabbed an iron bar and glanced at the angel eagerly. "So, does it remind you of anything..?"

Sea green eyes turned to him puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Judai then rubbed the back of his head. "Does it trigger anything? Like, any memories?"

Johan stared at him for a moment before bringing his attention back to the building. Through the bars he gazed at the desolate courtyard peered at the old windows and tried to focus on finding a feeling of anything familiar. After a minute or two, he gave up. To him, the building simply meant nothing.

He turned back to Judai. "I'm sorry."

Judai's expression faulted and he looked sad. "Oh..." for some reason he had really hoped Johan had by some chance attended the same school as him. He glanced back at the building. Perhaps it was because this place brought such nice memories for him and he had wanted Johan to somehow share in those memories.

In turn, Johan's expression also saddened. "I tried but nothing came to me." He looked at the other apologetically, though he didn't know why.

"No, it's ok." The brunet smiled. "It wouldn't make sense anyway...if we had gone to the same school, I would have recognised you I'm sure... But it's good to know right?" Removing his hand from the bar, Judai took a step forward and motioned Johan to follow. "We should start heading back then."

The angel smiled and followed Judai as he went ahead. The brunet was, frowning, however. It looked like Johan had genuinely never seen the school before. The way he had glanced at everything, looking absolutely lost...even if his memories had been suppressed, some kind of emotion surely would have surfaced if Johan had been there before. All the same, it was obvious that the place hadn't meant much to the other.

Judai stuck his hands in his pockets. There was something that bothered him. If it were true that Johan had never been to Duel Academia then how was it Johan recognized the name? He tried to brush his disappointment away. It was always possible that Johan had lived in the area and had heard of the school. That was probably all it was.

They walked in silence until they came across that same bus stop from earlier. Judai crossed the street but Johan glanced at the spot and stopped.

"Judai, this seems familiar to me..."

The brunet froze and rapidly turned back around to see what the other was talking about. It took him a moment to realize what the angel was referring to.

Judai looked puzzled, "The bus stop?"

The teal-haired boy walked around the stop and stood in a certain place, as if he were actually waiting for a bus. He had a wistful look on his face. "Yes. I used to stand right here...I remember."

The brunet caved in and crossed the street to join the other. "Do you remember anything else?"

The angel stared straight ahead, like in a slight daze. "I would come here every morning to catch the bus to school."

Judai glanced up and made note of the route number on the stop sign. He would look it up later and see where it led to. "Did you live around here?"

"I don't know." Johan looked around himself, suddenly feeling very odd and somewhat exposed. As Judai stared at him expectantly, he felt like a stranger in a world that was supposed to be his own. All thoughts left him as he tried to think and remember too hard. He forced himself to close his eyes and calm down. Maybe something would come later but not at this moment. "I think we should just go back to your place for now."

Seeming to sense the other's internal struggle, Judai nodded and reached out, giving the other's hand a squeeze. "All right," He smiled and began to lead the other back across the road.

Johan squeezed back but allowed his hand to slip out of Judai's as they neared the middle of the road. He couldn't help it, he had to turn back around and stare once more. After all, it was the first real clue he had to his life before he had died.

Judai reached the other side of the sidewalk and turned around at noticing that Johan's hand had slipped out. "Johan..?" As his focus came to the road, his eyes enlarged and his breathing got caught in his throat.

A car was coming around the corner and was heading straight for the other.

"JOHAN!" Judai screamed as the car kept coming. The teal-haired boy turned to him with a worried look before facing ahead once more, he seemed surprised. Judai went to spring into action but his body froze. What happened next seemed to take place in slow motion. The car kept coming and Johan just closed his eyes and stood still. The car raced by and literally went right through him. It was like the teal-haired boy wasn't even there.

Time then caught back up with the brunet and the car zoomed on with a rush of air that moved his hair wickedly. Judai could feel his legs wanting to give out. Shaking, he dropped to his knees. His body was coursing with the feeling of relief but he still had to fight back the sick feeling in his stomach

Noticing this, Johan raced from the road and ran to the other's side, "Judai!" He placed his hands on the other's shoulders, "Are you all right?" His emerald eyes were full of concern.

Judai could feel the warmth from the hands on his shoulders and it just made another wave of sickness go through him. He fought it down and gazed up at the other with anxious eyes. "Johan...I thought..." he looked down. "I thought you were going to..." He stopped himself and his body tensed up at realizing what he had been about going to say.

Emerald eyes softened and Johan gave a sympathetic smile. "It's ok, let's just go home."

Although still rattled, Judai managed to stand up on his own. He glanced up once more into crystal clear eyes. "Johan...I-"

The angel stood as well but walked past the other before speaking, "I'm already dead, Judai." The words hung in the air like a heavy fog as they truly sunk in, for both of them. "So please, don't worry about me like that...If you would have jumped in the way of that car-"

Suddenly, those words triggered a reaction in Judai and he briskly walked over to Johan. The angel paused as he noticed the other grab his hand and stare him straight in the eyes. "Johan," Sea green orbs couldn't help but stare back into those severe golden brown eyes, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Johan stared dumbly for a moment before finding himself nodding without really thinking. Judai's eyes softened some and he tugged on the other's hand. Johan followed Judai as he led them on back home.

-

The walk had been quiet and solemn. Both had been lost in their own thoughts but not once, had either let go of the other's hand.

The door creaked as Judai shut it behind them and Johan went into the tiny living room, finally letting the brunet's hand go and sitting on the couch. Judai walked past the kitchen to hang up his coat and raised a brow at noticing that Johan hadn't eaten his soup from earlier. He grabbed some crackers from the pantry and brought them with him into the living room. Johan glanced up at him as Judai offered a cracker.

He took it and stared at it. "Thank you."

"No problem..."

The two then sat in silence and the teal-haired boy fidgeted with his cracker. They were talking about nothing...maybe he should ask. He went to open his mouth but Judai beat him to it.

Letting out a yawn, Judai stretched. "Well, I'm heading off to bed then." He picked up the crackers and went to leave. "Have a good night."

The angel didn't say anything for a moment but placed his cracker down on the table. "Wait, Judai..."

The brunet turned around and looked at him. "Yeah?"

Johan stood and prayed for some courage. "...can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Judai then walked back into the room and stood in front of Johan and smiled. "Shoot!"

Staring at the other, Johan finally mustered up the strength to ask. He grabbed the other's hand, partly for support and partly so he couldn't get away. His eyes were stern and serious. "Judai, what happened two years ago?"

_~Chapter 2 End~_


End file.
